


A new life after 12 pm

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Announcements, Bathrooms, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Forever, Instagram, Lazy Mornings, Los Angeles, Love, Lovers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Workout, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Few hours before the big announcement on July 10th 2020.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 87





	A new life after 12 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this short, but not so short, Charmie one-shot in about an hour. It represents how i think their day went before the big announcement. This is just pure fantasy, no hate. Enjoy this one shot, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments.❤️
> 
> Also, if you want me to write more Charmie or Elio/Oliver one-shots, just let me know in the comments, or on my tumblr blog.✨

The moment Armie opened his eyes on the morning of July 10th, he knew that the day ahead of him was going to be special. But in a weird way, he had thought, special is kind of a strong word for what’s coming, especially because he only slept for about 5 hours the night before, and wasn’t feeling tired at all. The nerves kicked in as soon as he rubbed his eyes and looked to the side to absorb some Sun onto his skin. He loves the Sun, he basically grew up underneath it, it’s healthy, to an extent, and it always cheers him up. He loves sleeping with opened windows.

Everything was already set in place. Both him and Elizabeth agreed on the picture and on the caption. The deal was to post at noon, Los Angeles time, and let the world take it in and react while they’re both off social media. His team will send out articles, legal documents, basically, the whole story will be out there as soon as a decent amount of time passes the moment he taps on - post. He will close the comments, they deserve the privacy.

Armie took a long inhale and exhale. This is really happening. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t feeling more stressed over it, he was nervous indeed, but not stressed, he didn’t worry, he didn’t feel sad or depressed. Maybe it’s because they both already closed this chapter in their lives and moved on years ago. Two years ago, to be exact. Armie made a life-changing decision two years ago. He promised himself he’s gonna do better, he’s gonna look after himself now, he’s gonna put himself first and prioritize his needs, wishes, mental health and happiness first from now on. He’s done. It’s Armie Hammer time.

What followed that decision were two years of slowly degrading and changing, more documents, more deals, more time, more money. But he followed his heart and wanted to be the best version of himself, for his own sanity, it’s about time.

Since this day already had something planned at noon, Armie simply didn’t want to let that one thing, (which is, frankly, not a small thing at all, but they’ve been done for some time now, all what’s left was to tell the world, but Armie knew the world knows already) overshadow the entire day. And why would he? It was a beautiful sunny day, despite being in the middle of a global pandemic, he wanted to make the best of it. Armie was always that guy who’d find good in every bad situation. In this case, it wasn’t so bad after all; people fall out of love, they decide to move on, they meet someone else, life goes on, the world doesn’t stop, the Earth doesn’t stop going around the Sun. Life goes on, for better.

That’s why he wanted to make the best of this day. He has some time before noon, and will have the rest of the day after he makes his official post.

Armie takes a look at the naked body next to him. The naked boy is sleeping on his stomach, as per usual, dark curly hair is sprung all over the pillow, the sheets are only covering his waist, crotch and thighs, he’s breathing deeply. Somehow and somewhere in the middle of the night, Timmy managed to remove himself from Armie and switched to sleeping on his tummy. Armie’s tired face forms a smile.

He loves watching Timmy sleep, he loves looking at his body and his face as the boy is resting, it brings him joy. Especially after finding out that he hasn’t slept well since the ending of June until just a few days ago when Armie came back to the States. Timmy was restless in June here in Los Angeles, and Armie was restless for days in June on the Cayman Islands. If they were only restless together, at the same time, same place, same bed…then they wouldn’t be restless at all.

It was 10 am when Armie checked his phone, and also discovered he had a message from Elizabeth sent at 8 am: _Remember, we’re posting in exactly 4 hours._ It was already noon on the Island. Armie felt eery to respond something that would make him sound annoyed, he doesn’t need this, this is the last time she will ever send such messages where she constantly has to remind him of certain things he already knew about. He’s done being treated as a man-child. So instead of biting back, he just simply replied: _Yes, I know. At 12 pm here._

Then Armie put the phone down and motioned his body to move towards the skinny naked body besides him. He touched Timmy’s arm and slowly turned him on his side. Once he was there, Armie pushed his naked body up against Timmy’s naked body from behind, embracing him and gently caressing his shoulder with his clean-shaved chin.

It would be cruel to wake him up now, but Armie doesn’t want this day to go to waste, so it’s better if they both start it at the moment of speaking.

What was weird and also, at the same time, wonderful was how their bodies handle time zones, trips, travels, jet lags differently. Timmy’s been in Los Angeles since March and he had this habit of staying awake at night when anxiety of being alone, and insomnia would kick in, and waking up around 2 pm or 3 pm. Armie would be expecting his call every single day for months around that time, that’s how he knew never to call him sooner. He was always waiting for Timmy to reach out first. Other than a short trip to Mexico, Timmy hasn’t moved his ass for four months. That trip to Mexico was pure torture for the both of them, especially Timmy. He stayed away from social media, he deleted a few apps, he wanted to stay away from everything, even Armie. Only because he felt disgusted by himself, but Armie didn’t want to hear about it, he promised to always stay by his side when these things were happening. If he couldn’t be physically there (and God knows Armie tried to get in time before his trip to Mexico), then he’s gonna be there by any other way possible. A lot of long night emotional conversations happened during those first few days once he came back from Mexico. Armie would stay awake up until 4 or 5 in the morning, talking to him on the phone, soothing him, since Timmy avoided Face Time, even with Armie. He didn’t want Armie to look at him, he didn’t want Armie to see his face, but at the same time, he needed his voice and presence in any way possible. Luckily, those days had passed. Timmy needed a solid two weeks to get back to normal, sort of, just in time for Armie’s arrival. Timmy hasn’t fully regained himself, but he had Armie by his side, he knew everything’s gonna be alright. There was a tattoo on Armie’s wrist that would remind them bot of this. And Armie arrived just 3 days ago, but he was still waking up early in the morning, and Timmy, who hasn’t moved since March, was used to sleeping longer.

Nothing else mattered at that moment while Armie was hugging this naked body inside his. And then Armie did the unthinkable and woke him up. Timmy was resisting a lot, but Armie told him that that day has come and that it’s finally happening, something that they’ve both been waiting for, for the last few years. And he also said he wanted for them to start this day together, doing other stuff before the announcement, and continue doing them even after that post, so they could both remember this day by something else. As much as Timmy was against waking up early and doing stuff while he wasn’t still fully sane, he agreed to do it, for Armie. Because Armie was already doing something else for him, for them; changing his own life.

“It’s a sunny day, it will be a good day.” Armie whispered against Timmy neck, to which Timmy giggled silently. Yes, of course he’s gonna wake up now and start this day with Armie, however he wants it, Timmy’s there.

Timmy is the first person and the only person Armie learned to breathe next to. Besides his kids, there was no one more important than him in Armie’s life.

“What do you want me to do?” Timmy chuckled as he was watching Armie stretch his arms, and then his head.

“I’ll lay down on the floor, you hold my feet.” Armie said, grinning at Timmy.

Morning workout is the best way to start the day.

Timmy was still yawning, trying to come to his senses as he was watching Armie laying down, ready to do his sit-ups. They both had only a pair of boxers on them, nothing else.

Timmy hasn’t worked on his body for months, not since last year when he was filming “Dune” and that role required a lot of working out, going to the gym, and a healthy diet. The boy gained some weight during quarantine which was good, means he still had something to gain, and he still had muscles since last year. He was fit, just lazy, loves junk food and sleeping in. Which can be a deadly combination, and Timmy simply didn’t care. It’s not like he was the only person who let themselves loose during quarantine. But now that Armie’s back, he felt like he regained his will of working on himself more than ever. It had everything to do with his energy and happiness rising when they were together. And instantly, if Timmy was in a good mood, it was because of Armie, which made him feel like he could own the world.

So Timmy helps him with his usual morning workout. It’s not like Armie couldn’t do it alone, it was a team effort he was aiming at. It was that day when he wanted to include Timmy into everything he was doing, anyway possible, for as long as possible. And the boy simply couldn’t say no to that. They’ve been apart for five months, of course he would say yes to anything, even if it was just a simple trip to the kitchen and being Armie’s company while he’d be drinking water. They had five months to make up for everything, and they both asked for two full weeks of silence, before Timmy’s trip back to Budapest to do some “Dune” re-shoots.

After disastrous sit-ups, where Timmy couldn’t press down onto his feet better, and constantly sabotaging him with laughs and short kisses Armie would get once he’d sit up, they moved on to squats. Armie grabbed Timmy and threw him over his shoulder and was squatting down like that. The boy was almost weightless to him. Timmy commented that this is the best way Armie would make his big ass even bigger, by throwing some weight on his body. Armie only managed to do seven because Timmy was constantly giggling, and tickling him. Overall, the squatting challenge failed because of Timmy. Armie knew exactly which body parts on Timmy were sensitive, yet he continued to touch them anyway. No wonder the boy was giggling and, in a way, Armie sabotaged himself.

Then they moved to push-ups and Timmy was counting them. He said he’ll do 10 and Timmy was quick to reach 10 way too soon only because he couldn’t handle being without Armie for that long. Once again, another sabotage, and another fail. Armie knew this workout was going to be a complete waste of time once he asked Timmy to help him with it. And Armie had no regrets, he wanted to remember this day by all of this; when Timmy was constantly and purposely sabotaging Armie’s workout for his own sake.

And finally, the plank. The goal was for Armie to reach a full minute, and he knew, before he even positioned himself right, that Timmy was gonna mess this one up as well. He knew it, yet he let him have it. Timmy’s counting to 60 seconds was a mess that Armie, once he flattened himself with the floor, teased him how he doesn’t know how to count to 60.

“I know how to count, I just don’t want to.” Timmy said, point blank.

And it definitely didn’t help Armie that Timmy was laying on his back, on the floor next to him and counting randomly. Especially with his bare chest and dried cum from the night before spread on his tummy.

They both laughed in the end. Armie was sweating like crazy, and Timmy was pleased with that because he knew that shower is what awaits them. Never mind the fact that Timmy’s body was dry and untouched, he knew they would be showering together.

Since they didn’t shower after they’d made love the night before, Timmy, after all, had a good reason to shower with him. They started around 1 am after midnight, and it lasted up until 3 am or some time after that. Timmy went to sleep immediately after they had finished, and Armie joined him but he didn’t fall asleep until maybe 5 am.

Once the failed morning workout had finally ended, it was already 11:30 am. _30 minutes to go_ , Armie thought. Time was passing by so quickly whenever he was with Timmy. Only this time, they were rushing absolutely nowhere, unlike every other time they were meeting, and they had to appreciate every single minute, every single second. This time, they had nowhere to be and nothing better to do. Just the cuddling in the morning lasted up to 45 minutes, because Timmy was relentless with the fact of getting out of the bed and standing up. So Armie stayed those 45 extra minutes with him.

They made breakfast. Armie was still sweating, and Timmy was sitting on the counter the entire time. So basically, it was just Armie that made the breakfast and Timmy was just watching him, and filming him do it. This is the life that was waiting for them, a new life after 12 pm; Timmy being useless in the kitchen, and Armie spoiling the heck out of him. He knew deep down, Timmy was not that useless at all, he was just too lazy and loved watching Armie do it. 

At 11:55 am, which was the time when they finished their breakfast, Armie told him to jump into the shower. When he realized that in just 5 minutes he was gonna announce that one chapter of his life is closed, his heart sank to his feet. This is really happening. In just 5 minutes, Armie’s new life is about to start. And it will start with Timmy, who was, by this point, patiently waiting for him in the shower (and patiently waiting for him for 2 years by now).

Right before Timmy went into the shower, he too was feeling nervous. The man that he loves is doing something for the both of them. Firstly, doing it for himself, and then for Timmy. As he stood there, underneath the hot spray, waiting, he let down few tears. His gut was twisting, and heart was jumping in his chest. This is finally happening, the moment they’ve both been waiting for has come. Even though Timmy knew the exact day Armie announced his unofficial split from his wife, which was a long time ago, he still felt like this post on social media would be official for everyone, literally everyone, and he was indeed proud and happy for Armie. He’s doing the right thing, no more hiding, no more pretending, no more fake smiles, no more happy family posts. They all got sick and tired of it, and now, as soon as Armie comes to the shower, it’s gonna be official. For real. Timmy knew that once Armie walks into the bathroom, he’s walking in as a changed man. They’re going to announce the split, and in just a few months, Armie will be a divorced man. Somehow, Timmy was still in disbelief. He once admitted to himself that he should just make peace with the fact that Armie would never leave his wife. And look where they are now. Something that only existed in Timmy’s head and imagination, is about to come to life.

Armie copied the caption from his notes and pasted it where it needs to be. He did that at 11:58 am. Now he’s waiting for 58 to turn to 59, and for 59 to turn to 00 so that he could press post. His hands are sweating, heart is vibrating in his chest. It’s time to say goodbye to that old life, and welcome a bright one. Starting with the person that was waiting for him in the shower.

Armie wipes off the sweat from his upper lip as his thumb is still shakingly hanging above the post button.

12:00 pm. Armie presses - post. It’s up in less than 3 seconds. He refreshes his page, the picture of him and his soon to be officially ex-wife appears on his account. He taps on it, disables the comments. He refreshes it again. The picture of him and Elizabeth in a car is still there, caption is there, comments are off. Suddenly, likes are coming in, and so are the messages. He goes and searches for Elizabeth and see that she did the exact same thing. It’s over. It’s finally over.

There’s a message from Elizabeth: _Guess this is it._

Armie replied: _Yeah. I’ll call you later to talk to Harper and Ford._

Elizabeth doesn’t reply anything.

Armie’s phone is flooded with likes and messages.

It’s finally over.

After 13 years of being with this woman, it’s over.

Armie switched his phone off and walks away.

After three long inhales and exhales, he smiled. He’s free, he realizes.

He rubs his face and goes to the bathroom.

Timmy’s in the shower, in tears.

Armie joins him underneath the hot spray and they hug. Timmy holds him tightly like never before. This is what he needs. And Armie knew that Timmy is the right person for him just by giving him what he needs in silence.

“I’m so proud of you Armie.” He whispered with a broken voice and kisses his neck.

Armie smiles through light tears.

“Thanks baby.”

“I love you.” The boy breathes out.

Armie exhales, and his body is suddenly too heavy for Timmy to handle.

The amount of relief he just let go of…

Armie moves from his boy and gently puts his hands around Timmy’s face.

“I love you more. Thank you for being here with me, and by my side throughout these years.” Armie smiles. He does mean that, he’s just way too sensitive and emotional for this now.

This is why Timmy is his man. Next to him, he’s not afraid or ashamed to cry and let his emotions overtake him.

“No need, I told you…I’m always gonna be here by your side. We are destined to be together.” Timmy grins at him. And Armie smiles back.

He’s finally going to experience true happiness. It’s been a struggle for the last four years, ever since they met. Armie’s been battling his inner self, until he just let go and let his emotions take him where he was meant to be; inside Timmy’s heart. And now, more than ever, he knew that it was all worth it. The wait, the years, the time, all of it now looks pointless. They’ve always managed to make it work, ever since Timmy showed up in New York in 2018 after being apart for months, while Timmy was shooting “The King”, and Armie was doing his Broadway play, they’ve been going against time and space to be together. During those months they’ve been apart, Armie had to make a big decision, and he did. He chose not to pretend anymore, not to be trapped in a loveless marriage, not to take bullying and belittling anymore, not to break Timmy’s heart anymore, not to let him wait, not to run away from the truth, not to hide who he really is and who he actually loves. After this post, all this now was finally official. Armie said no to that life anymore, and he chose to follow his heart. On the same path, there was Timmy, and there was his happiness, on the other path, there was his marriage and a scripted life. Armie has no regrets what so ever. He’s focusing on him now and his happiness, and with that happiness, there is also Timothée Chalamet attached to it. And he simply couldn’t wait to see what future holds for them. All that happens in the future will solemnly be for them.

“We sure are baby, we sure are.”

And they sealed their new beginning with a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.


End file.
